


Sign the love

by wormdelivre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sign Language, X-men are mentioned too, lucky - Freeform, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormdelivre/pseuds/wormdelivre
Summary: Prompt 7: "A kiss to shut them up."OrA typical day at Avengers Tower and Clint realizes how much he really loves Bucky!





	Sign the love

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the kisses prompt on tumblr: "A kiss to shut them up."
> 
> I just turned it into something more Winterhawk like.
> 
> There are also a ton of other characters/ships but only on the side.

Clint woke up after someone nudged his side a few times. When he opened his eyes, the red lights of the Avengers alarm lit up his bedroom. A quick glance at the clock on his bed stand told him it was 5:54 in the morning. Great, exactly what he needed to start the day.

He turned to the other side of the bed where Bucky was sitting up already, waiting for Clint to wake up too. He signed a quick "Good morning", and then he signed "doll", his pet name for Clint.

At first Clint hadn't really been happy when Bucky had learned the sign in his ASL class, but with the years he grew rather fond of the name.

Bucky gave him a quick kiss before leaving the bed to get ready for the fight. Clint first took his hearing aids from the night stand but didn't put them in yet. The red lights were still flashing so the alarm would still be blaring and he’d rather not hear that. Before he was able to join Bucky in their shared walk-in closet, his boyfriend threw their uniforms onto their bed and Clint quickly changed out of his pajama pants and into his. He was still very grateful that SHIELD was no longer designing and producing his clothes and instead he wore Stark Industry originals. Tony simply knew how to make comfortable but also practical clothing.

He fetched his bow from where it leaned next to his nightstand, turned his hearing aids on, and left the bedroom. Bucky was already in the living room, taking his knives and guns out of their drawer and left it open for Clint to take out his quiver and throwing knives. Clint wasn't as good with the knives as his favorite Russian assassins, but both of them taught him enough in the last few years so that he could mostly hit the target. Before he closed the drawer he took out his and Bucky's comms.

 

"Hey, babe, don't forget your comm!" Bucky growled at the pet name, but Clint knew it was mostly fake. With a skilled movement, he threw the little device towards him while attaching his own special model to his hearing aid.

Dressing and preparing for battle in less than 15 minutes made the adrenaline pump through their veins and as soon as their apartment's door closed, they jogged to the elevators, already waiting with open doors for them.

 

"Thanks, J", said Clint towards the roof, "any information on what's going on?"

"It appears as if AIM started an attack towards upstate New York, Sir" the AI responded and drove them down to the Quinjet hangar, located underneath the Avengers' floors but on top of Stark Industry for safety reasons.

Clint and Bucky arrived second to the hangar, only Steve and Tony were there before them and both were already checking on the quinjet. Tony was wearing his under armor with the base of the bleeding edge nano-suit over his chest, ready to activate it at any second.

"Any news on what's exactly going on?" Bucky asked while checking the ammunition he stored on the quinjet.

"AIM is attacking but it seems random and I see no reason behind the attack. They are up to something." Steve answered.

"Isn't that near the Professor's school? Why do we have to fly up there?" asked Sam, who had just arrived in the hangar with Kate, Bruce, Peter and Wade in tow.

"Yes, the X-Men are closer than us but since we haven't received word from them yet, it's our duty to protect everyone." Steve replied doing a quick headcount. Half of the team was either on vacation, on a different mission, or not to be woken up except if it's a world ending situation. The last one only counted for Jessica and Luke because of Danielle, their newborn.

Since everybody was there, they quickly boarded the quinjet and Tony sat down in the pilot seat.

They were just 5 minutes in the air when a voice came in over the comm: "Hey guys, Cyclops here! We got AIM under control. Logan thinks it's actually a good training for our new classes. You can go back to, bed. Bye!"

Everybody groaned and Tony turned the jet around.

"Wanna go back to bed?" Bucky asked Clint while they left the quinjet, but he shook his head.

"Nah, I think we’re all too awake for that. Let's go grab breakfast."

"Speak for yourself, Merida. I'm gonna hit the hay again. You coming, Pete?" Wade interrupted them before vanishing with his boyfriend.  
Kate went back to the youngsters’ floor and Bruce mumbled something about experiments in his lab, so only Clint, Bucky, Steve, Tony and Sam met in the communal floor after changing out of their fighting uniforms.

Again Steve and Tony were the first ones there, and Tony already had a mug of coffee in his hands and a look on his face as if it was his firstborn. Clint grinned at him while bee lining for the coffee machine to pour mugs for himself and Bucky.

After breakfast, Steve had made enough pancakes to feed a small army, which would be just enough as soon as the others woke up, they collectively went over to the couches in front of the TV.

It was 7:30am so most of the channels played morning cartoons. Tony, settled comfortably half on top of his husband, decided he wanted to re-watch the latest animated Disney movie and nobody complained.

Clint himself was stretched out on one of the other couches, his head in Bucky's lap, who had his feet on top of a coffee table. He sighed happy and content, feeling all warm inside and out. Did he have to get up so damn early for no reason at all? Yeah, that sucked but it had also been time he got to spend with Bucky, and he really cherished every minute of that. They had been officially dating for five years now, and even though a lot of their shared life seemed routine by now, he didn’t think that was a bad thing. Rather the opposite; wasn’t it a sign that Bucky really was the perfect person for him, as even seemingly boring routine still made him happy?  
Their relationship wasn’t all adventure and fireworks and new things like it was in the beginning, but instead it was a deep feeling of belonging, of not being alone, of having a place at each other’s side. No, Clint really had nothing to complain about his life with Bucky.

 

Clint dozed off during the first half of the movie, which he had seen too often anyway to pay close attention to it.  
He was woken up by a gentle kiss on his forehead by Bucky, because it was lunch time and the team wasn’t gonna wait for them. Clint slung an arm around his boyfriend’s torso, not ready yet to leave the cozy and warm embrace, but Bucky, not at all bothered by his weight, simply stood up and dragged Clint behind him off the couch. 

 

“Traitor”, he mumbled, while he let go of Bucky to stand up and walked over to the big kitchen table. Bruce, Peter and Wade joined them for lunch and so had Luke, Jessica and their baby daughter. Everyone was already sitting by the table except Tony and Bruce, who brought in two casseroles full of lasagna. Peter was the first to reach for the spatula but Tony scolded him to wait.

 

“I’m twenty-seven, not twelve Tony”, Peter shot back and immediately ducked his head to get out of Tony’s reach, who, halfheartedly tried to smack his head before starting to cut the first casserole and handing the plates out to everyone. 

Clint, quickly so nobody would notice it, turned off his hearing aids because he wasn’t exactly awake enough again to endure the noise the team made during meals, not that he could follow most dinner conversations with so many talking at once anyway.

 

The first two rounds of lasagna were finished quickly between so many people with enhanced metabolism, and Bucky, who had of course noticed that Clint wasn’t listening to anything, signed him to help him fetch the next round of food.

 

The afternoon passed almost as quickly as the morning. Tony vanished into his workshop for a bit while Steve, Bucky, Clint and Peter occupied the play station for a while until even that got a bit boring and they turned on a show on Netflix as a background noise. 

The afternoon switched into the evening and Kate brought Lucky down to the communal floor. His dog liked to spend time on the youngster floor where he got more attention and treats than from the adults on the team. 

Clint and Bucky took Lucky up to their floor, put on their shoes and jackets, Lucky got his reflective purple collar and matching leash, and then they took the elevator down to the entrance floor. It was still bright outside but the temperatures spoke of autumn already.

 

A ten minute walk brought them into a park and Lucky was allowed to run free a bit while Clint and Bucky walked behind him, holding hands. Clint took a deep breath of air, enjoying the smell of grass and trees.Bucky next to him squeezed his hand shortly and Clint smiled at him. They walked over to their favorite bench and Clint leaned against Bucky while they watched Lucky running around, sniffing here and there. 

Clint sighed again and Bucky asked if everything was alright. Clint nodded and entwined their fingers; he was happy, sitting here with the love of his life watching their dog. His gaze went back down to their hands and to Bucky's empty ring finger, and a realization dawned on him.

His life was as perfect as it would get with the regular saving the city/country/world thing, the occasionally PTSD nightmares and the monthly therapy, and, Clint realized, it was Bucky who he wanted to be by his side during all of that for the rest of his life.

He sat up again, turning to Bucky so he could see his hands and started to sign. First the question mark sign, then he pointed at Bucky, then at himself, then formed both hands to a C shape and clasped them together, the sign for marry, than he repeated the question mark sign.

 

Bucky's eyes got bigger and his mouth opened slightly, while he stared at Clint and his hands.

That of course made Clint nervous, because, holy shit he just proposed to his boyfriend, and Bucky seemed very surprised.

Clint signed even more; he signed how happy he was with Bucky and how he wanted to spent the rest of his life with him but of course, if Bucky didn’t feel that way than Clint would understand it. 

That’s when Bucky stopped him, by taking Clint’s fast moving hands in his, and placing a kiss on top of them. He kept Clint’s hands in his, looked him in eyes and mouthed a clear yes, before he pulled Clint closer to kiss him on the lips this time.


End file.
